Warriors of Inamorta
(Before you start reading please close the the contents Bar) In the world called Inamorata, you are surrounded by discriminate nations devoted to their individual technology and their struggle for dominance. Each society has developed its own unique way to wage war. Proud of their unique craft they have become obsessed, to the point of worship, turning weapons to religion. Each believe that their way of life is the only way, they are dedicated to teaching their policies to all other nations through what their leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you know it…. WAR! 'Warriors of Inamorta ' by simsim40 Hi my name is Altos II; actually my name is Jack but me being the son of a person in the court of King Spearton I am supposed to have an official name. It isn’t cool as you think, because ever since Order adopted the way of knowledge and peace we have been attacked a lot from others. But then the spear king came, he taught us the WAY OF THE CLUB '''and so we have had a chance to defend ourselves. Then K.S. (King Spear) said the only way to defend was to attack first. So the army started recruiting people. I know I may just be 1 guy. But who said 1 guy can’t make a difference. '''Chapter 1 Why are Archidons so Creepy? Altos Did you ever feel that you regret making a decision but is the right thing to do? That’s how I feel now. “FASTER MAGGOTS” shouted the trainer. I just realized I made the biggest mistake in life, but realizing that isn’t gonna help. Just then a guy enters the tent.”Sir, they are asking for 20 units, Sir” “What happen to the 15 I just sent” asked the Trainer? “Sir, Dead, Sir” “Alright, I’m sending them.” He then started sending us one by one. * I stood their trembling a bit in front of the Order Monument. On my right was a guy trembling with fear. I asked’ ‘what’s your:-“But at that moment an arrow comes out of nowhere and pierces the guy’s head. But no one moves a muscle until the guy standing next to me buried his club into the Archidon’s head. He then kicked the clubmen’s body and took his club. I asked him what his name was.”Kill” came the reply. Then for the next few minutes a miner named Zack kept swearing every time he left to refill. “Attack” shouted the commander. We ran and attacked the Archidons; there was so much blood I thought I was gonna hurl. Then I decided not to be a sissy and went to attack a close by Archidon I hit him once and he started bleeding but when I tried to hit him again “someone” throw a club at him and killed him on the spot. Kill emerged from a crowd and said “you owe me one” and ran away before I could say a word. We then attacked the statue finishing it off with 5 causalities. I couldn’t believe I survived my first battle. * A few hours later …… While all of us were parting the prisoners of war showed up Bound by chains. But one guy about my age was being dragged by the commander. They halted. The commander questioned the Archidon “My name is Zed, What’s your name soldier?” and punched the Archidon. The Archidon spat his teeth out “the name’s Jay” “Ok ‘Jay’ You should know who is the boss around here ,and that’s me ,are we clear?" “Doubt it “ PUNCH Jay spat another tooth out. Chapter 2 I get Myself a New Partner 'Altoss' The Order empire marched continued its march towards Sparta to fight the Speartons.But after afew hours we halted close a swordwrath nation."Archidons this is the time wwere you decide weather you want to be part of Order or not. Care to resist ,you will never see the next second."said commander Zed. An Archidon got up and said"I refuse to join order" Kill and about 5 others killed the Archidon. Jay said "I wanna join Order" * A few hours later ...... "HALT" shouted Zed I looked up to see what happen."this is the place where we are gonna team an Archidon and a Clubman up. When I read out your name go and join the following soldier: Orked ,go and join Williams ; Festus, go and join Cidian ; Mundy , Go and join Baggus ; Hertz, go and join Kill ; Jay , go and join Rook (my cover name is Rook); Qwerty ; go and join...... " Jay walked up straight up to me and instead of saying hi or hello he said " Your holding your club upside down"." I am doing it on purpose for carrying it easily " I lied. "Note to self : my partner always Turns purple when he lies . Anyway the names Jay,The rudest and violent guy in Archidonia or probably Inamorta." Before I could say a word Zed shouted " FORWARD MARCH". * We kept on moving suddenly Jay said something. "What?" I asked. "Native Territory ,Tribes who are like Speartons that took the way of the Spear and Shield. Only difference is they don't wear armor." "HALT" "Miners start mining , sent 2 Swordwrath and an Archidon to fight the invaders" Before I could ask Zed he sent Me, Kill ,and Jay on the battle field. There on a distance i could see a Tribal , 'Natives' as Jay called the them. We attacked him .Even though he looked weak he blocked all of Jay's arrows with ease; so Kill and I killed him and retreated. Jay went into the tent and shouted at Zed" Dude stop sending ranged units they block our arraws like they are balls , sent more clubmen because 3 clubmen are better than 1 native." "Alright will do it your way then spend all the money on clubmen see what happens" Zed said. Soon their were about 16 clubmen standing outside. We kept defending bidding our time to strike. However once the sunset all of them fled so we took this as a victory and quickly left the place. Jay explained "Natives get their strength from the sun . So once the sunsets they flee". "Enough talking lets push on our attack to Sparta". said Zed. "What?" Jay said " I am having a serious talk with Aloss". And he left in hot pursuit of Zed. 'Chapter 3' ''' Chopped clubmen' Altoss I tried to stop Jay cause shouting at Zed was just as safe as poking a sleeping Dragon. "Are you crazy did you see how your troops got sliced by the natives. If it took you 1 hour to defeat it will take you like forever to defeat speartons" Shouted Jay. "Alright, MARCH TO SWORDWRATH" Ordered Zed. I could not believe that Zed did not shout back at Jay. Jay came back and said "You know ,you are not that big of a sissy that I thought of." * After a while we halted For a break for lunch. "So What's your story?" asked Jay "Can you keep a secret ?" I asked . Jay nodded . "I am Altoss the 3rd" I said "WHAT?! YOU ARE ALTOSS " Jay shouted. I felt like kicking Jay "OF COURSE I AM NOT ALTOSS THE 3RD " I shouted "Sorry"replyed Jay. "Since you know my story ,tell me yours. "I said. "Ok when I was 5 the Chaos empire attacked My parents and killed them." "What? Chaos that's just a myth .It doesn't exist " I said "Says who" Jay said. "Says the whole Order Empire " I said. "'Empire, Anyway ask Hertz my brother" Jay said. "What !, Kill's partner is your brother.!!!" I shouted The miner from the first battle called Zack sweared " Shut up ya ol Dyin scallywaging dead" * We pushed on our attack to Swordwrath. Zed ordered a clubmen to go up straight and attack a swordwrath .but the moment he came in range the swordwrath choped him into 5. I just realized this is not going to be a easy battle. 'Meat Shield' 'Altoss' We kept sending units, Clubmen were getting chopped ,their was blood everywhere . There was utter Chaos. "GARRISON" shouted Zed. We fled. * "So here is what we are gonna do. Clubmen move front and form defences while Archidons Attack from behind." Jay said. "Smart plan" said commander Den."Only one problem. The clubmen are going to get massacred." "Ever heard the term overwhelm and conquer" kill said. * " 'Sup prissy" a guy called Lux asked me . We were standing on the feild 12 Clubmen 6 Archers and 2 Miners . "He's not a Prissy " Kill came to my defence (Shocker)"He's a Mega Prissy ". Just Great. "ATTACK" Zed ordered . We charged. Jay was freaking Awesome . He disobeyed orders and went straight into the Crowd. "You gonna get your hands dirty or what ?' Lux teased. That tears it. I killed the guy right in front of me in 2 slashes. Turned out that guy was a General of Swordwrath army . "RETREAT" Shouted Ganjaurm (Leader of the Swordwrath). He then fled for his life. "KILL HIM' shouted Den . But everyone was to busy destroying the statue . Victory. "You know what you aren't such a big sissy after all" Lux said. 'Sparta : A bloody destination. Sparta home of the speartons .A place I am definitely not looking forward to go. But before we leave, Ace Leader of the SNA (Swordwrath National Army) gets the Order to teach us how to make swords. "Alright heres what to do."Ace said."Take a crystal box in shape of a sword and fill it with lava.Then take the box and drop it in water.Get it ?" "Thanks for your help" Field Marshal Rain said. Then Rain gave a signal to Kill's partner, Hertz. Hertz shot an arrow, 3 infact . one went straight in Ace's head and came out from the other side,another went inside his foot ,and the 3rd one went into his neck. "WHAT THE HECK" a girls voice said. Before I continue I have to say something .2 years ago the the Archidonal tribe of Black Hook invaded Order City.They killed my mom in front of my eyes and carried away my little sister ,Dawn.She always wanted to learn the way of Bow. Every night I remember her last words before she got carried away "Don't worry dad I'll be their with Order when it conquers Inamorata".Smaller as she was ,she was much braver, as I was constantly reminded. Anyway let's Continue..... I looked at the girl she was Dawn. "You just killed the guy who helped you" she shouted at Rain. "I agree " Jay said suddenly. This time I knew that Jay was gonna get it . "Excuse us " I said and pulled Jay out of the the tent. * Once out of the tent I slapped Jay. "Dude are you crazy!!!!!!!!" I asked. "You dare acuse Jay Rotwiler ,Leader of the Archidonal tribe of Pierce, to be insane.' He replied dramatically."By the the way Hertz says I am , anyway whats the matter ?" . "I'll tell you what the matter is , messing with a ranked soldier is just as safe as trying to assasinate King Spear in front of the entire army. Wait you are the leader of a tribe?.' I asked. 'Yeah , any way good idea." He said. "About what?" I asked. "Killing Spear" he said. "JAY". "Just kidding" He replied."anything else ? ". "Yeah , Who's the girl who shouted at Rain ?"I asked. "Who Dawn, she was a prisoner of war, she defeated Black Hook tribe's leader and killed him and became their ruler.Pierce and Black Hook have good relations." He replied. "Just so you know ,Dawn's my sister ,who ,people thought to be dead for over 3 years." said. "Well she sure is braver than you , if you show up in Archidonia you'll become the laughing stock among us." Jay said. * We arrived at Sparta. Now I know why speartons are so rich. The mines are filled with gold. Instead of carrying 100 gold Zack is carrying 172. "Snap out, barbie, the bags are larger". Lux snaps me out of my fantacy. "ALRIGHT SOLDIERS, ONE OF YOU IS GONNA INFILTRATE THE SPEARTON CAMP.I DON'T WANT ANY DIRECT BLOODSHED." Zed shouted. I have no idea why I did it but for some reason I burst out laughing. Zed glared at me."Alright, Rook you are the one infiltrating the Camp." Did I tell you Zed was such a Jerk that I wanted Jay's quiver of arrows lodged inside his head. * "Here take this" Jay handed me star shaped Badge. "What's this." I asked. "The red Badge of courage. Gives you extra health,speed,and damage..While you are running move in a zig zag way.Jay replied. "You do realize the colour of the badge is Golden." I said. Jay smiled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SOLDIER" Zed shouted. "Stop shouting Zed, I don't want to be deaf so early"Jay said. " THAT'S COMMANDER ZED TO YOU" Zed shouted. "Alright I am going "I said. '''Never Knew a girls name could be Blood 'Migic in the Air.' Category:Features Category:Candidates for deletion